A Rabbit's Not-So-Lucky Foot
by crackerjack642
Summary: Jack's frozen Bunny's Warren, and an angry Pooka with egg bombs is not someone to mess with! But exploding eggs have "colorful" outcomes, and Bunny unfortunately is part of it. A lucky rabbit's foot isn't so lucky after all! This is not a pairing. Two-shot. R
1. Chapter 1

**My second ROTG fanfic! Whoop whoop! R&R **

"FROST! I'M GONNA KILL YA THEN REVIVE YA THEN SHOVE AN EXPLODIN' EGG UP YER SKINNY ARSE THEN KILL YA AGAIN!" Bunny was chasing Jack through the forests of Burgess.

"Come on, Cottontail, I was just having some fun!" Jack laughed as he soared through the air.

"FUN? Ya call freezing half ma Warren FUN?!" He lunged at Jack but the young winter sprite was too agile and quickly dodged him. But Bunny was just as quick as him and managed to grab his ankle and yank him down. He placed a large foot on Jack's chest, pinning him to the ground. "I swear ta Manny if ya ever try to freeze ma Warren again I'm gonna kill ya, ya bloody date!"

"I don't understand Aussie slang," Jack said dryly. Then he smiled mischievously. "But I do understand '_freeze_'!" He grasped Bunny's foot and immediately the large Pooka's foot froze. Just before his foot froze completely Jack rolled out from under him. Bunny's foot was frozen solid to the ground.

"JACK!" He yelled furiously. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YA?"

"Language, Bunny!" Jack scolded.

"Frost!"

"Hey," Jack held up his arms in defense, "you told me if I ever froze your _Warren_. You didn't say anything about your foot." He smiled innocently while leaning on his staff. Bunny growled (yes he did growl) and very poorly tried to tug his foot out of its icy chamber. "Try all you want, Kangaroo, but that ice isn't going to break unless under magical force."

"Magical force, eh?" Bunny smirked while bringing out an exploding egg.

"Oh," Jack frowned. "Did I say magical force?" he asked nervously. "I meant graham crackers. Graham crackers are really good for thawing out ice, did you know that Bunny?"

"Oh wow, really?!" Bunny said with fake surprise while twirling the exploding egg in his paw.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe–" Jack was cut off as Bunny slammed the egg bomb down onto the block of ice. The air was clouded with colorful gas (I have no idea what else to call it so please don't criticize). Jack coughed while fanning the gas away with his hand. He looked around, and the giant Bunny was nowhere to be found.

Bunny raced through his tunnels back to his Warren – his _frozen _Warren. That bloody showpony was _so_ going to get a boomerang shoved up his nose. He hopped up out of the tunnel and walked over to the one river that wasn't colored, or frozen for that matter. He dipped one white foot in (I think his foot's white…..it looks white to me. Or maybe it's a really light grey lol. Please correct me if I'm wrong), and then another orange….wait what! He grabbed his foot, falling over onto the grass.

"No! No! No! This is not happening!" He shouted frantically. His foot was covered in bright, fluorescent colors. Green, yellow, orange, blue – you name it, he had it! Then he remembered. Anything an egg bomb comes in contact with immediately becomes the colors of the egg. Why hadn't he remembered that, like, ten minutes ago? "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He said as he banged his head against his knee.

"Who's stupid?" asked a familiar young voice.

"What are ya doin' 'ere, Snowcone?" Bunny said nervously. He hid his foot behind a boulder that stood behind him.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I di–" he stopped and looked down. "What up with your paws?" He pointed down at Bunny's colorful paws.

Bunny gasped and hid his paws behind his back. "Nothing!" he said suddenly, making Jack jump. Bunny cleared his throat and tried to speak casually. "I was just, uh, paintin' some eggs fa Easter."

"Easter was last month." Jack cocked a brow suspiciously.

"Ya can never start too early!" Bunny declared almost sergeant-like. He twirled around on one foot, walking away. He stopped as his colorful foot was raised mid-air. _Crap! _He heard Jack snickering behind him, which grew to full on laughter.

"Haha!" Jack laughed while holding his stomach. "Stop! I can't breathe!"

"Then laugh yer heart out, ya drongo," Bunny said dryly. If that bloody Frost would've just let avoidance mean "sorry" then he wouldn't be in this situation right now. As a matter of fact, if Jack had just left him alone then none of this would've happened in the first place! The fits of giggles and loud, uncontained laughter continued for another twenty minutes or so. Bunny rolled his eyes as Jack fell to the grass, sighing with content.

"Ya finished, Frostbite?" Bunny asked irritably.

"Wait," Jack held up a finger then laughed again. He heard Bunny growl in annoyance but he didn't care. He was satisfied with himself. After he finished laughing he lifted himself up on his elbows and smirked at Bunny. "So, Kangaroo, you wanna tell me what happened?" Bunny only grunted in response and crossed his arms over his chest. Jack's smirk grew. "It was the exploding egg, wasn't it?"

"Rack off, ya dill!" Bunny exclaimed in anger as he stomped away. The last thing he heard was Jack's teasing laugh and a soft, "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now!"

**What do you think? Should I continue? I was planning on this being a one-shot, but I think Bunny should get some revenge. Mwahahaha! Review and tell me if Bunny should get even which Jackie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack should've known better than to mess with an angry Bunny. Now here he was, literally hanging from a limb. Unfortunately for him it wasn't just any old branch thank could easily break under the force of his wind. No, this was _Bunny's_ tree, in _Bunny's _Warren. The magic running through the trees here made them indestructible. So here he was, dangling upside-down by his ankle (which was tied by a strong rope to a tree limb). _This can't get any worse_, Jack thought.

"Jack?" A familiar Australian voice called.

_I spoke too soon._

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see Bunny hopping over to him, a smirk clear on his face.

"Well, well, well," Bunny chuckled. "Look wha' we have here. Looks like Frostbite's got a taste of his own medicine."

"Oh, that is such a cliché!" Jack frowned. If he had his staff right now he would've froze Bunny completely, then dumped him off in the Arctic for some hungry polar bear to find. But not-so-lucky for him the event of suddenly being jerked off the ground was enough for him to lose his grasp on his staff. _Yeah, great going mister butter-fingers._

"Wha' ever," Bunny rolled his eyes. "Besides, since ya just, _'hanging around'_, I think this would be a wonderful time to catch up on some important issues." He gently poked Jack, making him slowly spin around. Jack swung forward at Bunny, flailing his arms at him like two prissy girls fighting. Bunny just laughed and pushed him back.

Jack groaned in frustration. "Like what, Kangaroo?" He was pushed again – HARD. His back slammed against the tree trunk. "AHH!" Jack yelled. "What the heck was that for?!"

"I ain't a kangaroo, mate," Bunny said angrily.

Jack sighed and dragged his hand across his face. "Fine! Like what, _Bunny_?" He emphasized the Bunny part, making sure he didn't get slammed into the tree again. But, much to his dismay, he was pushed again, and just as hard. "OW!" Jack gritted his teeth. "Now what was _THAT_ for?!"

"Nothin'," Bunny shrugged. "I just like hitting ya." He smirked as Jack clenched his fists and pathetically swung at him. "Oh! Ow!" Bunny faked. "Right in the kisser!" Then he busted out laughing.

"It's NOT funny!" Jack yelled.

"Really? 'Cause wheneva I get in situations like this ya seem to be pretty amused." Jack was about to open his mouth to protest, but shut it when he realized that the Kangaroo was right. Whenever he pranked him it was hilarious.

"Yeah, so?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, this is how I feel when ya prank me." Bunny waited for a response. Minutes passed without either saying a word. Bunny's ears twitched as he heard a soft sigh.

"Fine," Jack mumbled. "You're right."

Bunny grinned. "What was that, Jackie?" he asked as he cupped his hand around his ear. "I couldn't quite here ya."

Jack groaned. "I said that you're right!" Bunny smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Frostbite."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make me repeat it. I've got a reputation to keep, you know?" He swung on his rope so that his back was faced to Bunny.

Bunny laughed. "Sure, Jack. Wha'ever ya say." He took out a small blade from his brace and twirled it around in his hand. Jack looked back and saw the blade, looking back and forth from Bunny to the blade.

"You're gonna let me go?"

"Yup," Bunny answered simply.

"That easily?" He grinned widely. _Kangaroo doesn't know what he's getting himself into! _Jack mentally laughed.

Bunny chuckled. "If ya think I'm gonna let ya let ya go tha' easily, Snowcone, then ya got anotha thing comin'." Jack frowned and quirked a brow.

"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothin' really," Bunny said casually, still twirling the blade in his hand. "Just a few agreed rules, is all."

"Rules?" Jack laughed. "Bunny, if you knew me then you'd know that I don't do rules."

"True, Jack. But when ya became a guardian ya did agree to follow rules." Bunny eyed him knowingly.

"Okay, okay, I remember," Jack huffed. "So what do I have to do?"

Bunny smirked. "Rule number one: ya can NOT enter ma Warren without ma permission."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Keep going."

"Rule number 2: Ya cannot mess with, touch, freeze, etc. any of ma personal belongings, which include ma eggs, Easta baskets, and anythin' else tha' is ma property. Okay?"

Jack remained silent.

"_Okay_?" Bunny growled.

"Fine." Jack huffed.

"Good. Rule number three: Easta is ma holiday. Ya may not have ANY winter freezes, blizzards, snow days, or anythin' else that has to do with cold, on Easta."

"What!" Jack shouted.

"Do ya want me to use this blade on somethin' other than tha' rope?" Bunny threatened.

"Okay, chill Cottontail! Continue." He gestured with his hand for Bunny to proceed.

Bunny growled, ready to pulverize Jack for calling him Cottontail, but continued anyways, thinking of his next rule. "Rule number four: no more nicknames!"

"Are you freakin' serious?! That's like…taking away air!" He gasped as Bunny pointed the blade under his chin. He gulped. "O-okay, ne-nevermind."

"Alright then. Rule number five: no more pranks both inside ma Warren and outside ma Warren."

"You have got to me kidding me! Kang-I mean Bunny, come on! Pranks are what I live for! Especially on you!"

"That's good to know," Bunny said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Look, I don't care wha' ya say, Frostbite, ya either agree to these rules or ya stay hangin' 'ere for all eternity!" There was a moment of silence.

"So for that last rule, does that mean I can't prank you anywhere and anytime?"

"Exactly." Bunny crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is there any exception for that?"

"NO!"

"Ugh!" Jack pulled his eyelids down in frustration. "FINE! I agree to all your stupid rules!"

"Ya promise?" Bunny smirked.

"Don't push it."

"Ya not gettin' outa 'ere unless ya do," Bunny cooed.

Jack groaned loudly. "I promise," he said between gritted teeth.

"Do ya promise that ya promise?"

"BUNNY!"

"Okay, okay!" Bunny held up his paws in defense. "I was only kidding there, Frostbite." He walked over and started cutting the rope with his blade. "By the way, ya might wanna brace ya self."

"Wha..?" Jack asked confused, but then understood as he landed head-first on the ground with a soft thud. "Ahh!" He rubbed his head then looked up at Bunny. "You're lucky. If you'd have let me go without me agreeing to any of your rules I would've got you so bad right now!"

"And that, Snowcone, is why I had you agree to these rules in the first place." Bunny smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Since I can't prank you anymore I'm going off to Burgess to see what Jamie's up to. See you around, Bunny." He flew off, leaving Bunny alone in his Warren. A small egg came a nudged his foot. Bunny chuckled.

"The bloke doesn't even remember what happened before he woke up!" Bunny hopped over to a small rock and lifted it up to reveal TONS of pictures of Jack wearing a pink, sparkly fairy dress. Bunny laughed as he sifted through the photos. Bunny had devised the perfect way to get back at Jack for freezing his Warren. He had invited him and the other guardians over to help him with Easter preparations. Of course he had to invite the other guardians, since he knew Jack would be suspicious if he only invited him. Bunny had told them to meet him in the center of his Warren. By the time everyone arrived Bunny was hiding in a nearby bush. The moment he saw Jack he immediately lunged on him, using a special Thai-chi move to make him black out. The other guardians at first were confused and a bit panicked in Tooth's case. But after Bunny explained to them what had happened the week before and what he was planning to do. Each of them agreed to help him out.

Tooth had designed the dress, North sent the design to the Yetis to be sewn, and Sandy used his dream sand to add magical sparkles to the dress. Of course, a fairy dress couldn't be complete without a wand and tiara. So Bunny put it upon himself to go over to Jamie's house and borrow princess accessories from Sophie. When they had questioned why, Bunny told them it was a surprise and that he'd show them later. It was a close call when he was dressing Jack when his eyes slowly started opening. Sandy knocked him out with a ball of dreamsand and immediately the winter sprite was fast asleep. When they were finished each of the guardians took a step back to look at their work. Each laughed hysterically as they observed Jack – or Jackie, as he should be called. He was wearing a curly blonde wig with pink highlights. His dress, tiara, and wand were also bright pink and were decorated with dreamsand glitter. He wore clear, sparkly heels that had a large black bow attached to them. His toenails and fingernails were painted hot pink with white snowflake designs. Now Bunny knew why Jack always carried a camera with him. And fortunately for him, Jack had brought his camera along with him inside his hoodie. Bunny eagerly brought it out and snapped as many pictures as he could. He even invited Sophie over, bringing her kiddie table, chairs, and tea cups. He took both pictures and videos of them having a tea party. He and the other guardians could hardly contain their laughter as Sophie stuffed tissue inside Jack's dress on his chest, saying that a princess had to have boobies. When Bunny was sure he had gotten enough photos and videos of "Jackie," he dressed him back in his regular clothes; took off the wig, shoes, and nail polish; and returned Sophie home with her things. The others exchanged one last fit of laughter before leaving and continuing with their jobs.

But Bunny wasn't finished yet. He wanted to make sure that Jack learned his lesson and never pranked him again. So when the others left he brought out a rope, carried Jack over to a tree, and tied his ankle by the rope to the branch.

Bunny chuckled as he remembered all what had happened earlier. He looked down as the little egg bounced up and down. He smiled and picked it up. "Yeah, my little googie, pay back was definitely fun."

**Me: There ya go! I hope y'all enjoyed the story!**

**Jack: 0_0 I can't believe you did that to me.**

**Me: Hey! It wasn't me. It was Bunny! *points at Bunny***

**Bunny: Wha?! You wrote the story! **

**Me: Did you enjoy it, though? **

**Bunny: …Yeah. *smirks at Jack***

**Jack: Shut up, Kangaroo!**

**Me: Jack! I thought you promised that you weren't gonna call Bunny names anymore?**

**Jack: That was in the story. This is reality.**

**Bunny: -_- You're a little bugger, you know that Frost?**

**Jack: ^_^ I know.**

**Bunny: *glares at Jack and twirls a blade around in his paw***

**Me: 0.0 Okay! Please review and quickly avert your eyes before Bunny stabs Jack! *runs away and screams like a crazy person***


End file.
